


Destiny

by Sabineholterman



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabineholterman/pseuds/Sabineholterman
Summary: Plot: My continuation of Game of Thrones where Jon Snow finds out his destiny after being brutally betrayed by his brothers of the Nights Watch. Possibility of being a continuing fic, depends on reviews and inspiration! So please read, review and have a nice day!
Wrote this before the premiere of season 6. Enjoy and Have a Good Day!





	

Hello All! This is my first Game of Thrones fanfic and I tried my best to write a story that honors the excellent show and books. Please be kind and leave nice comments, I am not a professional writer but do it for fun. Have a great day!

Plot: My continuation of Game of Thrones where Jon Snow finds out his destiny after being brutally betrayed by his brothers of the Nights Watch.

 

Jon felt like he was floating. Which was odd considering when he looked down he could see his feet touching the ground. Or at least what appeared to be the ground. There was no dirt or stone beneath his feet, but he felt strength from the strange white that seemed to pulse underneath him. Jon looked around and realized that all he could see was a vast expanse of white that seemed to have no end to it. "Hello?" He tentivaly called out. Not expecting to receive any answers.

It was when he heard his father's voice that he realized where he must be. As a boy growing up at Winterfell he had been taught about the gods and the journey from the human life to the afterlife. You were taught that when you died before you started on your way your deceased loved ones would come to meet you and guide you. Jon supposed this was the point where he would get to see his father and Robb again. Once more he hears his name and turned to where it seemed his father's voice was coming from. It was then that he saw three figures approaching who seemed to materialize from thin air.

On the right he could make out the figure of his father Lord Eddard Stark tall and smiling. Next to him walked a woman with long brown hair which flowed as if a breeze was gently caressing her as she walked forward. The woman was very beautiful, and it was as she moved closer and closer that Jon realized that she looked very much like Arya. The beautiful young woman had the same coloring and facial features, and Jon could only imagine this is what Arya would have looked like as an adult. It was too bad he would never get to see it.  
Next to the woman walked a tall man who was wearing the finest suit of armor Jon had ever seen. The steel sparkled all around him and it was only as he walked closer that Jon could see the intricate designs that were etched into the armor. A complex pattern of lines that converged to form a flying creature spread across the man's breastplate.  
"Lord Stark…" Jon started and then trailed off as he didn't know what to say.

"Jon, son. It is good to see you again but we have come to take you back." Ned proclaimed as he took hold of Jon's arm.

"What?" Jon asked and looked back and forth between his father and the two strangers who were staring at him. "I can't go back, I am dead. I felt my heart stop."

"No my sweet boy, you are not dead. Not yet." The woman said and continued to stare at Jon like he was a breath of fresh air that she had been gasping for. "Your time has not come yet and it will not for quite some time yet."

"What? Lord Stark I don't understand?"

"Your Mother is correct Jon, you must go back." The tall man said in a smooth strong voice. "You have much too still do before you join your mother and I in the afterlife."

"Mother?! What…" Jon stammered and looked back and forth between his father and his two companions.

"Jon this is my sister Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen, prince and princess of the seven Kingdoms'. Your parents." Ned explained and watched as the realization crossed across Jon's face. "The stories I have told for years about your parentage were a concocted lie to keep you safe from Robert and his followers who were hunting down every Targaryen they could get their hands on. Saying you were my bastard was the only way to hide who you really are."

"When Rhaegar and I ran away together we married and shortly after I realized I was with child. With you." Lyanna explained and held Jon's hand in her own. "Your birth was hard on me, and I lay dying as Ned arrived. I made him promise me to do whatever he could to keep you safe."

"I did my best, and now it is time for you to return." Ned said.

"Return! I cannot return. I am dead."

"Yes, but not for long." Rhaegar spoke up. "The red witch knows who you are. She knows how important you are to restoring the Targaryen name to the throne and bringing peace to the seven kingdoms."

"It is your destiny Jon to be one part of the three headed dragon to bring down the Lannisters and retake the throne of Kings Landing." Lyanna said and watched as shock overtook her son.

"What do you mean take over the kingdom? I have sworn a duty to the Nights Watch; I must stay to protect the wall." Jon protested and frantically looked back and forth between Ned and his parents realizing what his parentage meant for his position in life now.

"Jon." Rhaegar clasped his shoulder and looked at him with reassuring violet eyes that showed the strength his father possessed. "You are the last Targaryen male left; you are the rightful king of the seven kingdoms."

"I don't want to be king!" Jon shouted out and took a step back as if to run away, but Lyanna and Rhaegar's hands kept a strong hold on him and kept him firmly in place.

"You are a leader Jon, and you would make a fine king to rule justly and fairly." Rhaegar assured him. "When you go back you must leave the wall and travel to Meereen. There you will find my sister, your aunt Daneryes. She is amassing a large army to take the iron throne, but she needs you and the other head of the dragon to win. Even if you do not want to rule, you are one of the keys to everything."

"I know this is a lot to place on you, but it is your destiny. Soon you will understand, and when you return to us as an old man we will be here once again waiting for you." Lyanna assured him.

"You must go now." Ned spoke suddenly. "Look."

The small group turned and looked to see themselves in the courtyard of Castle Black as kindling was piled up and his body was unceremoniously thrown down onto the makeshift pyre. The traitors of the watch were arguing amongst each other as they rushed to burn Jon's body. The next thing Jon knew Melisandre had rushed over to his body and was whispering something in his ear. He supposed it was an incantation of some sort as he suddenly felt as if he was floating in the air.

"Jon you can do it. You are a good man." Ned said as he gradually faded away more and more. "Be the leader I know you can be. Find Arya, she will bring you the support you need."  
Jon then felt himself return to his body. The pyre he lay upon was lit and the traitors of the watch looked as Jon's black cloak and clothing caught aflame. The fire quickly overtook Jon's body and it was as his clothing and hair burned away that moments later Jon felt warmth overtake him. He could feel the flames all over his body, and though he knew the fire consumed him from head to toe, the flames did nothing but caress him as though he was wrapped in a thick quilt.

A few seconds later Jon could feel, hear and smell everything around him. He could feel the flames as they consumed him, smell the would burning under his body and hear the arguing as the brothers of the nights watch who had not betrayed him arrived and discovered what was happening.

"What have you done?!" Carlyle yelled as he watched Jon's body burn. "You killed the Lord Commander! How could you?"

"How could we?" Alliser Thorne yelled indignantly. "How could he get his brothers killed protecting a group of people who will never follow the laws of our land!" Of course Thorne was the instigator of the rebellion. He had had it out for Jon ever since he had arrived at the wall. Recognizing the fight that was steadily approaching, Jon opened his eyes and willed his body to rise from where it lay draped across the pyre.

"What the hell?!" He heard a voice shout and turned to see all of the Night's Watch staring at him. "How is this possible?" Thorne shouted and looked back and forth for an explanation to the men all around him.

"The lord of light has sent him back to us!" Melisandre screamed from where she was being help back. "Jon Snow is one of the three saviors' prophesized to end the war."  
"There's no such thing as a prophecy. Just some words said by an old man out of his mind with drink!"

"Then how do you explain him coming back from the dead?" Melisandre questioned and wrenched herself forward free of the man who had been holding her back. "What did you see in the afterlife?"

"I saw my father and mother and Lord Stark." Jon calmly replied and stepped forward away from the flames. It was only then that Jon realized that his clothes had burned away and he stood bare in front of the men for them to see that the flames had left no mark on him and he was as untouched as before he had died. "They told me I needed to return. I had much too still do before I joined them in the afterlife."

"Your father and mother? Lord Stark? These are words of a crazy man! A demon!" Thorne screamed out realizing he was quickly losing control of the situation.  
"Who are you parents?" Melisandre asked sure she had guessed who Jon was.

"You know." Jon said to her. "Lord Stark is my uncle I am his nephew."

"I was right." Melisandre gasped out and watched as Jon's eyes transformed from the rich brown he had been born with to the violet not seen in the seven kingdoms in many years. "You men, kneel before your king." She commanded. "King Jon Targaryen!"

"This is madness! He is no more king than I am. Plus he is a sworn brother of the Watch, he cannot rule anything!" Thorne screamed out grasping at any straw to keep control of the situation.

"Only death can release a brother of his vows." Lucien proclaimed and stared Jon as though he was a god himself. "King Jon has died and returned to save the kingdoms. He is released of his vows!"

"I will follow you my king. King Jon of the Seven Kingdoms." Ser Davos Seaworth spoke up and pushed his way forward to kneel at Jon's feet. Melisandre quickly followed suit and it wasn't long after that everyone in the courtyard was down on their knees and the chanting started. "King Jon! King Jon! King Jon!" Could be heard out over the length of Castle Black and only stopped when Jon raised his hand.

"Brothers of the watch it is because of you that I am who I am. I thank you. I will do my best no matter what the future holds for me. Now though I wish not to be known as the naked king."

The men all laughed and Ser Davos stepped forward to hand Jon his cloak that was quickly removed from his own back. Jon wrapped himself up and started to walk back to his quarters the crowd of men parting to let their newfound king pass. It was only when Alliser Thorne stepped in his path that he was forced to stop. The two men starred at each other before Jon finally spoke. "Thorne I will forget the betrayal you undoubtedly were the instigator of. Without you I would have never found out who I truly am. That being said, if you ever do anything to hurt me or anyone I love again I will personally gut you from head to toe and feed you to Ghost. Now get out of my way." He commanded and stared Thorne down until he stepped out of the way after seeing the numerous men who seemed to be rallying around Jon.

"What now my King?" Melisandre asked as she followed Jon back to his quarters. "Now…" Jon paused and sighed as if thinking about the long road ahead. "Now I must meet with the Wildlings before we leave. I must make them understand that there is no hope for them on their own. They must at least cooperate with the people and follow the laws of the seven kingdoms if they are going to survive. I will see them after I am dressed and then we will leave immediately. Ser Davos could you see to the arrangements?"

"Certainly your highness. We will head for Winterfell directly."

"No we are not going to Winterfell."

"Your highness?"

"We need to go to Meereen." Jon stated firmly. "We need to go find my Aunt. It is only with her that we will be able to retake the kingdom. To Meereen."

"To Meereen." Ser Davos agreed and then after a bow walked off in the direction of the stables.

Melisandre stared at Jon for a few seconds before curtsying and with a smile agreeing. "To Meereen."

Well that's it so far. We'll see if I get inspiration enough to add more to it. I have an idea but not sure if I can pull it off. More reviews/comments might give me more incentive! Have a great day!


End file.
